Fred Luo's Revenge on Toonami
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Fred's sick of homosexual anime characters getting edited just because of the homophobics in the world... So he decides to hire Gene to do something about it. And Gene's got a plan of his own! =^_^=
1. Default Chapter Title

I came up with this after being exposed to a horrible crime... the dubbing of one of my favorite anime. Outlaw Star may you rest in peace.  
  
  
"Fred Luo's Revenge on Toonami"  
part one  
by Shinigami Baby   
  
  
Fred sat in his luxurious office and stared at the projection screen television in shock. "Toonami's done it again..." Fred's words echoed his thoughts. "...we minority characters are ALWAYS getting the shaft!" He shouted. Composing himself, he added cheekily: "Too bad not LITERALLY!"  
  
Leaning back in his leather chair, he decided he needed to take action against this near-hate crime. "First..." he said outloud to himself... "SailorMoon... they made poor Michiru and Haruka cousins... then they go and change Trowa's line from 'There's this longing' to 'I know that guy'... and now...." Fred bacame more and more upset with each word... "NOW THIS! I didn't get to profess my love for Gene Starwind on national television!!!! Toonami! How CRUEL YOU ARE!"   
  
Fred's bodyguards nervously backed away from their boss. Nothing was scarier than Fred on a dramatic high...  
  
Standing up and tossing some of his dark hair over his shoulder, Fred pointed to one of his bodyguards. "Get me the telephone! NOW!"  
  
"Y-yes sir!" Said the unnamed bodyguard who we'll just call Bobby. =^_~=  
  
Less than a minute later, Bobby returned with a telephone for Fred. Snatching it away furiously, Fred called the only person he knew would understand him...  
  
  
  
  
Gene stared at the vidscreen in shock. "You want me to WHAT!?"  
  
Fred grinned. "You heard me! Blow up Cartoon Network's satellite!"  
  
Jim poked his head into view. "But WHY?" Then quickly whipping out a calculator, he estimated how much it would cost for such trivial things in anime such as ammunition. "That'll cost over a million wong! Are you insane?!"  
  
Fred shook his head, sure of himself. "I'm QUITE sound in mind, James. Now Do it! I'll gladly pay you triple your budget!"  
  
Gene and Jim's eyes lit up with dollar signs.  
  
"Tr...triple?!" Gene had to be sure he heard his old friend correctly.  
  
"Triple." Fred confirmed.  
  
Jim was practically drooling. "That's three million wong..."  
  
"I KNOW HOW MUCH IT IS!" Fred was becoming rather annoyed with his two friends. "Now then... will you do it?" He batted his eyes at Gene.  
  
Gene sighed. "Well... okay. The price is right and we're broke anyway."  
  
"Great! I'll remember this little favor Gene! Ta-taaa!" Fred grinned and the vidscreen went black.  
  
Once all was silent Gene grinned ear to ear. "We were gonna do that anyway! Did you hear my English voice actor! MAN what an ass!"  
  
Jim was almost laughing he was so happy. "What about MINE? This is great! We're gonna get PAID to do something we were gonna do anyway!"  
  
The two partners were too busy laughing at their good fortune to notice that Melfina had mysteriously disappeared from the kitchen...  
  
  
~To Be Continued!~  
  
  
=^_^=   
  
Mwahahahaha! Toonami must burn! Anyway...please review! Jaa! 


	2. Fred Luo's Revenge On Toonami~session 2

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's Part 2 =^_^= And thanks for all the nice reviews! *blushes*  
  
  
  
In the alleyway behind Starwind and Hawking...  
  
"kissOoh you silly...kiss what if someone's watching us?"  
  
"I don't care. slobberI don't care about anything anymore.fondleNot my brother, not Gene...lick not anything."  
  
"Ohh Harry...siiiiigh"  
  
"Melfina...siiiiiiigh"  
  
  
In their respective locations, Ron MacDougal and Gene Starwind both sneezed.  
  
  
Jim blinked. "Gettin' a cold, Gene?"  
  
Gene shrugged. "Dunno... so how about we go fix that little dubbing problem?"  
  
Jim nodded. "Hell yeah!"  
  
And so, our two heroes were off to save the authoress' sanity before it was time for the hot springs' episode to air(think the Tenchi epidoes... THEY PAINTED FRIGGIN BATHING SUITS ON THEM!).  
  
Gene stopped in his tracks suddenly.  
  
Jim looked up at his partner. "What is it, Gene?"  
  
Gene arched an eyebrow. "There's a hot springs episode!?" He was suddenly QUITE giddy.  
  
Jim sighed. "Duhh... how do you think you got those caster shells near the end of the series that do the cool suck-up-the-bad-guy-and-kill-it thing while it drains life from you?"  
  
Gene blinked. "Oh yeah."  
  
"By the way..." Jim added "your hairdo at the end of the series sucks."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Just trying to get in as many spoilers as I can for all the little Toonami heads reading at home." Jim grinned and smiled to the readers.  
  
Gene blinked. "Ohh! I get it! You mean at the end of the series when I-"  
  
Jim shook his head. "Only so many spoilers per fic, Gene. We don't wanna piss off TOO many people. I mean...c'mon: Shini-chan didn't even put up a spoiler warning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
At Fred's...  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
Fred grinned cutely. "You heard me! Once the satellite's destroyed tell Gene if he wants his payment sooooo badly he needs to come here!"   
  
Bobby the bodyguard, who, until the last fic, had no name at all, nodded in compliance to the heir. "Yes sir..." Blushing, he walked off, knnowing damn well what his boss had plans for.  
  
Fred sat relaxed at his desk. His jet black hair all up in a towel, and wearing a fuzzy purple bathrobe while one of his legs rested on his desk. Smiling to himself, he turned the page in Vogue.  
  
"Fred Luo." A voice interrupted his leisure time.  
  
Looking up from his magazine, rather disusted, Fred was quite shocked to see Suzuka standing there. "Um...yes?" He asked sheepishly, getting ready to duck under his desk.  
  
Suzuka smiled cunningly. "I've come for your life."  
  
"Agaaaaain?!" Fred whined. "Why THIS time?"  
  
Almost getting dramatic, Suzuka quitely said... "because *I* love Gene too! And I'll be damned if a Nancy-boy like you steals him from me!"  
  
Fred blinked. "A...are you feeling okay, Suzuka?"  
  
Suzuka shrugged and laughed. "Just joking! I found this awful awful thing written on the internet and just HAAAD to show you it. Here." Suzuka tossed Fred a sheet of paper with what looked like a short story on it.  
  
Looking it over as he read, Fred's face took on a look of boredom. "This is pretty much part of an episode in written form." He waved it around over his head, unamused. "And it doesn't mention you loving Gene at all."  
  
Suzuka sighed. "I know..." her eyes widened. "Is that a copy of Vogue?"  
  
Fred blushed and tossed the incriminating magazine through a rather conveniently placed window. "Are you insane?! It was Hustler!"   
  
"...sure it was. We all KNOW you love Gene. You tell him every chance you get."  
  
Fred grinned and flung the towel off his head, tossing his hair triumphantly over his shoulder. "I knowwww!"  
  
Suzuka sweatdropped. 'I have GOT to meet new people before I get to be weirdo like the ones I know now...' she thought critically of the smitten young man infront of her.  
  
  
Once out near the satellite, Gene grinned. "Three million wong, here we come!"  
  
Jim nodded and fired at the satellite.  
  
Both young men were in shock when nothing happened to it.  
  
Jim blinked.  
  
Gene blinked.  
  
Then, the little pink Giliam blinked too...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!?" Echoed through out the blackness of space.  
  
  
=^_~=  
  
See you, Space Cowboy 


	3. Fred Luo's Revenge~Finale

And here it is: the final part in my little Outlaw Star fiasco otherwise known as "Fred Luo's Revenge On Toonami" If you guys really like this and convince me I'm not doing a bad job, maybe I'll stick around here for a while. I'm debating between doing Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy, or Gundam Wing... decisions decisions... lemme know what you guys want, k?   
  
"Fred Luo's Revenge~finale"  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
(formerly known as Shinigami Baby and Neko Shinichan)  
  
  
Jim couldn't believe his eyes. "Was that a light shield over that satellite!?"  
  
Gene nodded gravely. "Afraid so, partner."  
  
Jim folded his arms in disgust. "Well this sucks. NOW what?"  
  
  
"A WHAT?!" Fred screeched into the phone.  
  
Gene pulled his ear away a second too late. "That's right. A light shield."  
  
"This is ridiculous! This is insane!" Fred shouted. "This is..." he sank into his chair and quieted down "...so unfair..."  
  
  
Aisha ClanClan of the CtarlCtarl Empire walked the streets of Heiphon quietly... well, except for her stomach roaring on occasion.  
  
"Nya.... Aisha's so hungry..." The plenipotentiary complained quietly, patting her stomach. Her dead white braid swayed back and forth as she staggered around a corner and smack into what would have only been thought up in a soap opera(or by the authoress of course ~_^).  
  
"Oh Melfina..."  
  
"Oh Harry..."  
  
"Oh please..." Aisha said to herself, swatting sparkles and bubbles out of the way as she passed the extremely muchy couple.  
  
Entering through the back way, Aisha poked her head around the corner to find out that no one was home at Gene's place. She blinked. 'He couldn't have gone far... afterall he needs Mel in order to pilot the ship...'  
  
  
Out in Space...  
  
  
"Hey Gene..."  
  
"Yeah Jim?"  
  
"I kinda just noticed something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where's Melfina?"  
  
Gene blinked and looked back to Melfina's look-at-me-I'm-naked chamber where she'd usually be and noticed she was missing. "Good question..."  
  
"And um...Gene?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're kinda screwed right now, aren't we?" Jim asked.  
  
Gene nodded. "You bet."  
  
"Especially if the pirates decide to attack us right now."  
  
"Especially then."  
  
  
Not too far away...  
  
  
"Hah! It's the XGP!" Ron MacDoogal grinned to himself. "Now I can get that damn Starwind guy MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*choke*"  
  
Then Ron died. =*(   
  
Goes to show you, that you should never eat and drive.  
  
  
Back on the Outlaw Star...  
  
  
"Gene, we've got company! It's the Shangri-La!"  
  
"Shit! It's coming right for us!"  
  
"Duck and cover!" Jim dived under his console.  
  
"Moron! That isn't gonna help us..." Gene said as he tried in vain to manuver the Outlaw Star out of the way...  
  
Aisha opened the refrigerator door and her eyes lit up at the sight of all the delicious food...  
  
Fred turned a page in Vogue and took another sip of his daquari as Bobby filed his toenails...  
  
Suzuka killed another person...  
  
Harry and Melfina began stripping down eachother right out there in public...  
  
Ron was still being dead...  
  
***We interrupt these cliffhangers to bring you this special report: The Outlaw known as "Hot Ice" Hilda was seen repotedly on Blue Heaven. She is currently wanted by both the Pirates and the Space Federation for a bounty of 10 Million wong.***  
  
All characters in the fic suddenly stopped raiding Gene's fridge, reading Vogue, killing people, practically screwing, getting rammed by the Shangri-La, or being dead. Everyone dropped what they were doing to go find Hilda. Destroying the Cartoon Network satellite was a forgotten memory... or was it?  
  
  
The End 


End file.
